Sick Love
by Cheryl Brink
Summary: Destiel Hospital AU. Dean is committed to a hospital, waiting for a doctor to do his surgery. He meets interesting friends, as well as enemies, and a man catches his attention. "Hello, I'm Castiel."
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll have to stay here until we get the proper doctor to come do the surgery, which might be a while." The Doctor said.

"I'm not staying in a hospital." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said, looking at him with the bitch face he has spent many years perfecting. He turned toward the Doctor, "He'll be staying here."

The Doctor gave a stiff nod, and left to set arrangements for Dean's stay.

"I'm not staying in a hospital Sam!" Dean said.

"You have a small tumor in your brain." Sam said, "You can't just pretend nothing is going on, like it's happy times!"

"Why not?" Dean said, slightly angered that he'd be confided to a bed until some doctor would crack open his head.

Sam's eyes widened significantly, and he sputtered, but was interrupted by the doctor walking back in the room.

"If you'd like, we have an open bed. I'm not sure how long it'll stay open." The Doctor said.

Before Dean could take another breath, Sam shouted," We'd love to take that bed."

The Doctor nodded, and lead them to the front to fill out paper work.

xxxx

"This is where you'll be staying." The Doctor said, leading them to a room with 4 beds, two opposite of two others.

"You do have roommates." The Doctor said, "And if that's all, I have to go."

Dean walked in cautiously, Sam having left for Dean's personal items.

"Hey there." A sultry voice from the furthest right hand corner room. Dean looked up to see a girl with brown hair and a round face.

"Meg, lay off." A man said, bed to his right side. He had a beard, and cruppled bits of paper everywhere.

"You're no fun." She said, no malice in her tone.

The man with the beard stood to meet him, and said, "I'm Chuck, and welcome to our personal little hell. Hungry?"

Dean shook his head and took the bed on his left that was closest to the door.

"So what are you here for?" Meg said in a bored tone, a slight smirk on her face.

"Small brain tumor." Dean said, sitting on the bed, removing his shoes. "You?"

"Appendix." Chuck said, typing on a typewriter that appeared out of thin air.

"Under observation for a concussion." Meg said, and at Dean's stare for any gashes, "It healed a while ago, but they haven't released me yet."

Dean nodded, and looked over to his left side to the bed that was currently empty, but the suitcase and occupied dresser. "Who's bed is that?"

"That's Castiel's bed." Chuck said, awnsering absently.

"He's talking to his doctor right now, but I'm sure he'll love you. I know I do." Meg said suggestively.

Dean rolled his eyes, sensing a pattern already with this girl.

"Ah, Castiel!" Chuck said, looking behind Dean.

Dean turned around to see a tallish man with a scuff, dressed in the hospital shirt and pants, but with a long trench coat.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said, with a slight smile.

Castiel had appeared to not have heard him for about half a minute, and he said, "Hello, I'm Castiel."

His deep voice made Dean feel a primal pull, but he schooled his emotions quickly. "Nice to meet you."

Castiel smiled more, and walked past Dean to his bed, shuffling through his drawers between his and Dean's bed. "I have the first two filled, so the bottom two are all yours. What're you I for?"

Dean open his mouth, but Meg beat him to it. "Handsome has a small brain tumor."

Dean flustered slightly at being the center of attention. He looked to the floor, cheeks slightly tinged.

"In remisson for cancer." Castiel said, eyebrows knitting slightly as he looked through the second drawer for something.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. A red-headed nurse had a straggly suitcase, and said, "For a Dean Winchester?"

"That'd be me." Dean said. "Where's my brother?"

"You brother can visit on visiting days during visiting hours. The days are Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday from noon to six p.m.. You can see your brother on Saturday." She said in a sweet, but deadly tone.

She walked off, and Meg shouted, "Nice to see you again Nurse Abbadon, and the stick so firmly up your ass is still looking good!"

Everyone snickered, and Dean moved his suitcase next to his dresser. "So, you have a brother?" Castiel said, attention fully on Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said, smiling. "He's in Stanford becoming a lawyer. He had fiancée, but she died about a year ago."

"You sound proud of him." Castiel said, smiling.

"I am." Dean said, looking him in the eyes, happiness shining through the green orbs.

Castiel's smile is sweet and for a moment they're looking at each other.

"What'd your brother pack you?" Meg asked, intrigued by the suitcase.

Dean shrugged and opened the suitcase to reveal Dean's phone (which he left at home), candy, a couple cans of beer, clothes, some toiletries, and a note.

_Dean,_

_You'll be fine in their, just don't piss of the staff, you still need a surgery. I won't recommend drinking the beers out in the open, I hid them under clothes just so they wouldn't find them. I'll see you on Saturday at noon._

_Please don't kill anyone, I'm not a lawyer yet._

_Sam_

Dean chuckled, and Meg stole a beer before he could catch her. She popped it open, and took a sip with a moan. "Your brother is a god."

Chuck looked from his typewriter, and Dean threw him a beer, taking the silent question with grace.

"You want one?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I shouldn't." He replied, "Finally in remisson, best not the tempt the fates."

Dean nodded, and opened the bag of candy. In the corner of Dean's eye, he saw Castiel perk up at the sight of candy. Dean turned the bag toward him, and Castiel extended his arm across the two foot gap between their beds.

"Thanks." He said with a slight smile.

Dean nodded, and started eating a piece of candy.

"Why aren't we in robes? I mean, this is a hospital." Dean said.

"They don't really enforce that rule in this ward." Chuck said, "As long as you aren't wearing something really distracting or pissing off people, they'll leave you alone."

"Lights out!" Abbadon's voice ringing through the hall.

Dean was slightly surprised, he knew that he came here at seven, but the current time was ten thirty. Dean slips his suitcase under his bed, and unlaces his boots.

"Don't get caught awake after lights out." Chuck said, putting his typewriter on the nightstand between him and Meg.

He slips under the cover just in the time for the lights to turn off, and Meg said, "Don't worry handsome, I'll be here to keep you company."

Dean chuckled, Chuck said, "Enjoy the first night of many."

"Good night Dean." Castiel said with his gruff voice, smile evident.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tester chapter, and if you like it, review!

If no one's interested, I won't complete it.

-CB


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean got about five hours of sleep before he woke. Dean sighed slightly, each week getting less and less sleep.

Dean turned his head to the left, and saw the clock on Castiel's and his nightstand, reading about 4 am.

His eyes hovered slightly over his clock to see Castiel asleep about 2 feet away. He was lost in momentary non-thought while gazing at Castiel, something almost blissful after the last few weeks.

He was snapped out of his haze abruptly by Chuck's snores, piecing through the room. Dean momentarily wondered how he just noticed the snoring, and Meg started muttering incoherently in her sleep.

Dean sat up, and scrubbed his hands down his face, sighing lightly. He pondered a thought for a moment, and slipped out of bed.

He padded down the long hallway quietly, passing by many rooms. At the end of the hallway, two hallways opened up on either side of him.

Dean looked down both ends, to his right was an infinite looking hallway of rooms, and to his left was a patient lounge of sorts. Dean took the hallway to his left, walking into the bland room. On the left side of the room were fifteen to twenty tables with four chairs each. The right side of the room had shelves of books, board games and puzzles in an open chest, and a large U shaped couch with an ottoman in front of a large T.V..

Nothing interested Dean, and he decided to go back to his bed, and try to get a little more sleep. He was walking down the hallway, in the middle of the three hallways making the turn to his own, when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway he was about to go.

_Don't get caught awake after lights out._ Meg's voice murmuring in the back of his mind.

Dean went down the seemingly infinite hallway as sneakily, and quietly as he could. He had been walking for about five minutes when he realized the footsteps had stopped long ago. He continued walking slowly down the hallway when he hit the end of the hall. A cracked door sat in front of him, an almost questionable crack. Dean muttered, "What the hell.", and walked inside the room.

The room was completely empty, with a glass ceiling seeing straight up to the stars. Dean walked to the center of the rather large, clearly unused room, and laid flat on the wooden floor, looking upward to the sky.

Dean stared at the sky so long that his inner clock slowly drifted to where Dean couldn't guess what time it could possibly be. He counted every star, memorized exactly what the moon was like, and took it all in together, content.

"I see you found my spot." A familiarly gruff voice said, smile evident through the tone.

Dean sat straight up to see Castiel in the doorway, smile playing on his lips. Dean shrugged with a smile, and laid back. "You're more than welcome to join me."

Complete silence filled the room for about a minute, and Castiel shifted to lay about a foot from Dean on the floor.

"I can't see the stars from where I live currently." Dean said, taking in the stars like this might be his only chance. He then said quietly, with slight awe in his voice, "This sight it's... beautiful. Don't you think?"

"Yes." Castiel said, looking at Dean as he stared at the sky, the whispered quietly to himself, "Beautiful."

They laid there for about four hours, content with the comfortable silence. Even as the Sun rose, Dean watched the sky, awestruck by the beauty. Castiel's view had not changed, but he still felt the same amount of awe.

"Claaaaaarance!" Meg yelled through the halls, "It's morning! Stop being boring!"

Castiel chuckled, and Meg's footsteps got lighter and lighter as she walked further away.

He stood up, looked down at Dean, and extended his hand to Dean. "I believe we were yelled at to stop being boring."

"I wasn't bored." Dean said, taking his hand and standing.

Dean turned his head to look Castiel in the eyes, when Castiel smiled softly and said, "Neither was I."

They stood there, stone still, looking into each other's eyes with soft smiles. Meg yelled down the hall, "What are you doing down there, making out with a girl? Hurry up, I'm getting bored!"

Dean blushed slightly, and Castiel smiled while Dean was facing toward Meg's voice.

Dean and Castiel walked down the hallway, each of them thinking of the other. They reached their room, and Meg was messing with her nails and Chuck was quickly typing on his typewriter.

Meg looked up briefly with a smirk, and said, "Sorry, making out with a boy. My fault."

"Catch a new story idea?" Castiel asked, ignoring Meg and walking over to his bed while Dean pulled out his suitcase.

Chuck didn't answer, or even appear to hear Castiel. "He's been like that since seven." Meg said, filing her nails.

Dean pulled out new clothes, and his toothbrush + toothpaste, and headed to the bathroom. A half hour later later, he walked back into the room feeling fresh from his shower to find Castiel gone.

You're boyfriend is helping Charlie put on Star Trek in the lounge. He'll be back in a minute." Meg said smirking.

Dean blushed, and said quickly, "He's not my boyfriend."

Meg raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. Dean sat on his bed, and looked at the clock, reading 9:20. "what do you do for fun here?"

Meg smiled evilly, and Dean immediately regretted asking.

xxxxxxx

Castiel walked into the room, reading the clock, 11:20. He'd been gone longer than usual, but Jo and Bella were fighting over the remote.

Bella wanted to change the channel from Star Trek, much to Charlie's dismay, and Jo fought for Charlie, knowing she couldn't (her arm was broken) and wouldn't (she had a too nice personality) to fight.

Castiel frowned, noticing Dean and Meg were gone, although Chck was still typing away, multiple finished pages beside him.

"Chuck, where ar-" Castiel started to ask, before Dean and Meg ran into the room, Meg holding high heels and a towel, and Dean holding a shirt, and skirt. Dean hid between his an Castiel's beds, and Meg hid between her and Chuck's beds.

Before Castiel could ask, Nurse Abbadon ran past the room, only in her bra and panties, yelling, "MEG! WINCHESTER!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The program I use auto corrects words that should be left ALONE. Examples: their/they're'/there, and it doesn't catch a lot of my spelling mistakes. Sorry. REVIEWS TO CONTINUE.

-CB


End file.
